Peculiar hunters
by purplekatarina
Summary: Traveling with his grandpa Jacob hunts wights and hollows, until one day Abe gets a urgent call taking him and Jacob back to his old home. Once there Jacob finds himself fighting with a peculiar named Millard. However, when the fate of the peculiars rest on them, will they work together in order to save their friends? Probably JacobxMillard


**Author's Note: I read the book and was instantly struck with a strong,** ** _passionate_** **hate for it. However, I was curious about how it would have turned out had Jacob originally known about the hollows and hunted them with his Grandfather. Also I'm currently on a supernatural binge so this is partly a result of that.**

Ch. 1

Jacob cocked his gun, ears straining for the slightest sound and eyes searching the darkness for the shadow. However, all was quite. Even a light breeze failed to interrupt the unnatural stillness. Stalking forward Jacob swiveled his head from side to side in search of his prey, gun ready. A large crash to his left interrupted the silence and a horrific roar rattled his brain. Barreling toward him was a deadly black shade throwing aside the thick trees and reaching for him with serpentine tongues. Jacob's heart pounded in his chest but years of training, stilled him. With a calm precise hand he leveled the gun to his shoulder. BAM! The shot rang through the forest and the beast in front of him gave a terrible scream before turning and running in the opposite direction.  
"Shit, shit, shit." Jacob ran after it. "Coming towards you gramps." Jacob called struggling to keep after the beast while stumbling on the undergrowth.

Another shot rang out followed by an ear shattering screech. Up ahead the figure of a man posed over the Hollow, gun pointing at its head ready to pound another bullet into its skull. The creature did not rise to meet the challenge.

Jacob slowed to a trot staying out of reach of the flailing limbs. Walking to meet the figure Jacob paused to stare at the beast's dying thrashes with the old man. Gradually, the appendages slowed to a stop.

"We're good." Abe said taking his eyes off the Hollow in order to give Jacob a thumbs up.

"Whoo." Jacob tossed his hands in the air and in the process swinging his gun wildly.

"Watch it." Abe pushed Jacob's shoulder.

"Sorry grandpa." Jacob grabbed a hold of his gun.

"It's okay. Now go take care of this mess." He gestured at the body a grin on his face.

"Jerk." Jacob muttered to the man sprinting away before beginning the process of chopping it into pieces. Later he would bury the pieces separately. It would be a mess if humans got an entire Hollow carcass after all.

…

"Thanks for the help." Jacob sneered slamming the door behind him.

"Yep, no problem." Grandpa stared intently at the pictures spread upon the bed in the place of his usual newspaper.

"I had to drag away all the pieces and of course some idiot almost ran me over when I was crossing the road and I ended up tripping in the mud trying to get out of the way and then…" Jacob walked to the closet to grab one of the free hotel towels.

"Uh huh." Grandpa rearranged the pictures.

Jacob glanced at him. "You have those out again?" He asked watching Grandpa look fondly at a familiar ymbrene.

Abe didn't answer him.

"Fine, whatever." Jacob walked into the bathroom.

…

Two containers of hotel soap and a clogged drain later had Jacob feeling relatively clean. A gritty feeling remained but he wasn't covered in mud anymore and that was a definite plus. Jacob stretched his sore limbs ready to sleep after such a long day. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh are we leaving already?" Jacob found grandfather stuffing the few things he owned into a suitcase.

"Yes." His grandfather curtly replied.  
Jacob snorted. It seemed his grandfather was in a mood again. Not even bothering to acknowledge Abe Jacob tossed himself down onto a bed watching the old man bustle around. Jacob began to nod off.

"Blegh!" Jacob flailed tossing a bag off his face.

"Take those to the car, I'm going to check out. And put on some pants, Damn it." Jacob sighed and eased himself up. Throwing on the first things he grabbed Jacob brought the bags down to the parking lot where a battered Pontiac was parked. Loading up the luggage he got himself comfortable in the seat. Grandpa was, after all, notorious for taking forever to check out.

The driver's door slammed almost as soon as he was in.

"Gramps?"

Abe pulled out with a screech, racing into the night. The speed meter quickly rose from 20 to 40 to 100. Jacobs held onto the seat.

"Everything alright 'cause we might be breaking the law. Well, more than usual, I mean." Jacob muttered nervously his knuckles turning white.

"Something happened at the Home." Abe said.

"Home? Are mom and dad alright?" Jacob's brow furrowed.

"Not that home. We're going to a ymbrene's home. My Home." Abe's eyes stayed focused on the road and his tense tone made it obvious that he didn't want to talk

Jacob leaned back not expecting anymore information from his grandfather, at least not in the mood he was in now. It was not a secret that his grandfather had lived with a ymbrene, and Jacob had heard the stories so many times he knew them by heart. However, he had never been to the famed Home himself. Curiosity piqued, Jacob eagerly wondered what adventures this new place would bring. Although his mind ran rampant with theories he eventually succumbed to sleep.


End file.
